Fire Emblem Awakening: New Threat!
by phoenix99A
Summary: This story's version of Robin is a character from Phoe's own account on the actual game. We hope you enjoy!


_Heyo, all you readers! This is another fanfic that we wrote, based upon Phoe's account in Fire Emblem Awakening! We both hope that you enjoy it, and please submit a review telling us how we could do better! Enjoy!_

"My lord," a voice called in the distance, "My lord, you must wake now!" Saigu's eyes opened wide, taking in his surroundings carefully. He was in a dimly lit room with an elderly man at the side of the bed where he was lying. "Wh-Where am I?" Saigu asked shakily, getting up out of his bed, but collapsing. "No, milord," the elderly man said as he caught him, "You are not yet strong enough to walk!" "Chrom…" Saigu said quietly, "I must see Chrom!" "Chrom, milord?" the man asked, "The Ylissean exalt? Why would you want to see him?" "I'm no noble," Saigu said as he was laid back into bed, "I'm a Ylissean tactician for the Shepherds…" "Calm yourself, milord," the elderly man said calmly, "You must rest now." "Where am I?" Saigu asked, "Who are you?" "I am Kaida, my lord," the elderly man replied, "and you are in the castle of Fraidom, the kingdom in which you inherited from your father before your disappearance." "My father?" Saigu repeated, confused. "Your father is - was - king Balfuns," Kaida replied, "You are his first-born, a prince of Fraidom." "First-born?" Saigu asked. "Yes," Kaida said, "You are the first of two boys." "Take me to a desk with some parchment and ink," Saigu commanded, trying to sit up. "What for, my lord?" "I must tell Chrom and the others where I am," Saigu explained, sitting up slowly. "Of course, my lord," Kaida replied, bowing. He picked up Saigu with his seemingly frail arms, and carried him across the room to the desk. Saigu began to write.

"Lord Chrom," a footsoldier said, looking at his report, "Search teams A through T report negative, and the other teams are still trying to complete their searches." "That's not good enough," Chrom said angrily, slamming his fist down on the table that displayed the map of the world, "Search again!" "Milord," Frederick said calmly, "Your men are tired and ragged and in desperate need of a rest." "I will not stop until he's found in some damn field!" Chrom exclaimed, clenching his fist. Maribelle came up behind her husband and tenderly rubbed his back. "Perhaps Frederick is right, Chrom," Maribelle said, "I know what he means to you, but everyone needs a rest, and some more than others." "Are you telling me to give up?!" Chrom asked irritably. Maribelle withdrew her hands. "Of course not, Chrom," Maribelle said, "But also need to focus on the family that you have now, not just the one that you lost." It was then that they noticed Lucina standing in the doorway with a face of terror. She turned away and walked back down the hall with tears in her eyes. Chrom ran after her. He found her a couple of turns down the hallway, leaning against the wall, crying. Chrom walked up to her and hugged her. "Shh…" he said soothingly, stroking her raven hair, "It's going to be all right..." Lucina looked up into her father's eyes. Her face was streaked with tears. "Are you giving up?" she asked shakily, still sobbing occasionally. "No, no…" Chrom said, "He's family, and I don't give up on family." A messenger ran down the hallway, and looked around for Chrom. When he spotted him, he said, "My lord, there's a message for you." "C'mon," Chrom said to Lucina, walking in the direction of the messenger. "I'll catch up," Lucina said, wiping a tear from her eye. Chrom nodded, and walked back the way he came. Lucina stood there alone in the hall, and a single tear fell from her chin onto the plain silver ring that she always wore. She walked back to the room where the others were waiting.

Frederick held the message open as he read it aloud to the group. After finishing it, Chrom asked for a summary. "Basically," Frederick said, "The king Galdor from Fraidom is asking for our assistance. He asks that the entire royal family come to his castle so they can discuss things there." "I see," Chrom said thoughtfully. "My lord, I advise caution and patience when you consider this issue," Frederick suggested, "It could be a trap." Chrom thought silently for a little while, then decided upon an action. "Prepare a convoy, Frederick," he said, "We will depart tomorrow." "As you wish, sire," Frederick said, bowing. After that, Frederick barked quick orders to several men to carry out the exalt's orders. "I'm going to use this Fraidom as a base where I could spread my search for him," Chrom said quietly to himself.

About a month had passed since Saigu sent the message to Ylisse, and in that time, Saigu had learned so much about the history and structure of his home country. "The political structure consists of nine different clans, each headed by a noble family," Kaida explained to Saigu, "The head of each family, in turn, is a member in the Court of Owls, where the nobles compile reports on how their clans are faring, and what the king could do to improve it. It is up to the king, of course, but the nobles are the ones who relay the information to the king." "So," Saigu said, "if I was the heir to the throne, then how did the country keep itself afloat when I was gone?" "Your younger brother took the throne following your father's death and your disappearance," Kaida replied, "but he was obliged to step down from the throne upon your return." "All of this for me?" Saigu asked himself. "Grand Owl Kaida!" a footman exclaimed as he approached the steward. "Grand Owl?" Saigu asked Kaida. "Yes," Kaida replied, "the king's personal law enforcement is made up of several ranks: the lowest ranking ones are called Fourth-tier Talons, and they are separated into squads of several members, headed by a Second-tier Talon. Third-tier Talons are grouped together and are loyal to both the king and the current Grand Owl, who is appointed by the king to be his steward and trainer for both him and Third-tier Talons." Saigu nodded in understanding. "Yes, soldier?" Kaida asked the footman impatiently, "I am teaching the king as of late. Speak quickly." The footman gasped for breath. Once he was finished, he said, "There is a caravan outside the castle gates, claiming that king Galdor requested their aid." "And I did," Saigu said, standing, "in a manner of speaking. Kaida, it's time to put the plan into motion." The steward bowed. "As you wish, my lord," he said, taking Saigu to his chambers. In a little under a minute, Saigu was dressed in proper Fraidom royal attire. He had a cloak made of black feathers, with a hood pulled over his head, A mask that looked similar to a snowy owl was worn to cover his face, and a simple golden circlet was placed over the hood and mask. "You are ready, my lord," Kaida said, bowing to Saigu after he had finished dressing him. "Yes," Saigu agreed, "and now to the throne."

Saigu swiftly passed through the interior maze of hallways and into the main hall. Taking his place on the metal throne, he called for the royal family and their steward to be let in, but no one else. The great metal and wooden doors opened wide enough to let the small group inside, and the family approached the throne, bowed before Saigu, then stood in a line. "King Galdor, I presume," Chrom said bowing again, "To what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned to your kingdom?" "I wish to make an alliance between our kingdoms," Saigu said in a deep voice, "but first, I wish to know why there are one too many in this assembly." Chrom looked back at Frederick, who was standing behind him expectantly. "Excuse me, Lord Galdor, but this is our steward, Frederick," Chrom explained. "Not him," Saigu said, "Her." He gestured with his head at Lucina. "Oh," Chrom said, "This is our daughter, Lucina." "I am sceptical," Saigu said bluntly, "I must speak with her alone to confirm your claim." "Why alone, might I ask?" Maribelle asked, "Can you not just question her here?" Saigu put his fingers together in front of him. "You might not agree with my… methods," he replied slowly and ominously. Lucina's face darkened. "What methods?" Chrom asked irritably. "No worries," Saigu said, "No harm will come to her, but I must speak to her alone before any negotiations can be discussed." Chrom's eyebrow twitched angrily as he stared at Saigu. "Fine," he said irritated. Saigu stood and walked down off of his dais toward the young girl. "Come," he said, gesturing to a hallway with one arm. As they walked away from the group, Saigu said, "Grand Owl, make sure they are rested from their long trip." Kaida bowed, and said, "As you wish." Kaida then led the rest of the family down the opposite hallway. Saigu led Lucina down the labyrinth of hallways and corridors, and entered his bedroom, which was dimly lit. When Lucina had entered, he closed and locked the door behind her. "Now," Saigu said ominously, turning to Lucina, "Tell me why you are here." "I'm here to oversee the negotiations between our nations," Lucina replied coolly. "I know that is not the only reason you are here," Saigu said knowingly, "Both you and Lord Chrom have another agenda for coming here. I wish to know what it is." Lucina winced. "We're looking for someone," she answered, "someone we lost." "And you hope to find him here?" Saigu asked. Lucina nodded solemnly. "Indeed," Saigu said, lifting his head up towards the ceiling. He looked back at Lucina, and put both hands on her shoulders. "I am telling you this;" he said darkly, "give up this futile search. The man who you are looking for is probably long dead by now." Lucina's face darkened. "No," she said quietly, "I can't accept that." "Face it!" Saigu exclaimed, shaking her, "He's dead, and so will you be if you continue your search!" "I don't care about my life if I can't find him!" Lucina shouted angrily, "I'll have nothing to live for if he's not!" "How has this useless search affected you?!" Saigu shouted back, "I am telling you this for both your good and the good of your land! Give up your search!" "No!" Lucina shouted with astonishing ferocity, "I will never give up! Not until I find him, dead or alive! I love him! He is my life!" Saigu saw that there were tears in her eyes. He let go of her and slumped onto his bed in silence. He felt tears well up behind his mask. "You didn't give up…" he said quietly. Lucina bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry, milord," she said, "I am sorry for yelling at you." Saigu didn't respond, but repeated his previous statement several times in awe, "You didn't give up…"


End file.
